moworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Manfred McBitchface
'Manfred McBitchface (born James Rodney Cross) '(October 14, 2002) is the frontman of metal band Lula Ska from 2011 to the present day. Lula Ska's most famous song is Paperwork (2014) and hit no.1 in both Toyland and the UK, and no.17 on the US mainstream. Early years (2002- 2011) and Pink Arses (2010- 2011) James Rodney Cross was born in Detroit, Michigan in 2002 to father Rodney Jim Cross (1976- 2010) and mother Lula Ska (1983- 2010.) He had two brothers, Sammy Jim Cross (2003- 2010) and Freddie Cross (2007- 2010.) Unfortunately, Cross's entire family died from getting lost, but James Rodney survived. Evidence shows that James Rodney's family were killed by a vicious bear on a trip to Niagara Falls, but James Rodney killed the bear. After performing in a band called Pink Arses, when they released one album that gave enough money for JRC to go to England, which is where he always wanted to go. He landed in a small town called Bishops Stortford. Lula Ska (2011-) Early years and début album While in Bishops Stortford Cross started up a metal band called Lula Ska, named after his mother. Cross cried a lot around this time when he was homesick. He met lead bassist Bon Bang (1998-) and drummer Harry Punt (2001-) who helped shy 8-year-old to form Lula Ska. Lula Ska's début album, Front Ska Band, was released on June 11, 2012. The album spawned the top 10 title track and "Littl Cows." A successful tour followed and included JR Cross (Mc Bitch Face) going back to Detroit. Second album and Mainstrean Success The band went bankrupt suddenly by spending cash on phones and then burning them all. 2013's harmonic EP Mobile Phone City and its title track told the story of the burning of the mobile phones. The second album, Lula Mrs Pussy, was released on January 17, 2014, and featured "Es Trange," where McBitchface says "****" 28 times. Equally as sweary included "Over There McBitchface" and "Cowardly Sun." The band's most successful song "Paperwork" hit no.1 in Toyland, UK and Denmark, and hit the top 20 in the US. However, after Lula Mrs Pussy, the band went downhill after the tour. Third album and hiatus Third album Break Thy Stone was released on December 15, 2015 and hit no.17 in Toyland. A big downfall in Lula Ska, the band broke up, and rarely performed together. Post Lula Ska McBitchface began working with bad ass pop singer Susan Whitman on her album alongside DJ Lyston McKenzie. Josh E de Van, a committed member who replaced Harry Punt on drums, died from a crack/heroin overdose on November 2, 2016. McBitchface gave his affection on Twitter the following day. Josh had also worked with glam grunge band Blair and was the manager. Before Lula Ska Josh was the vocalist for Blair before the flamboyant Malu Blantyre came in. McBitchface was arrested with Blantyre and others for a youth riot in November 2016. McBitchface was released the following day.